Say Hi
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Edited. Ini adalah cerita singkat saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Melihat dia tertidur dengan wajah tenang dan damainya. ShikaKiba, sho-ai, AU, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Drabble Fict, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

"Jaa ne, Kiba." Pemilik suara cempreng itu menepuk pelan pundak pemuda dengan tanda segitiga merah di kedua pipinya. "Hm, jaa ne, Naruto." Setelah mendengar jawaban balik dari pemuda Inuzuka, sang pemuda pirang menampakkan cengirannya, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Kiba.

"Dasar. Dua jempol kuberikan untuk semangatnya barusan,"

Setelah sosok si pirang benar-benar menghilang, Kiba pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Langkah kakinya memantul seiring dengan hentakan kaki yang menyentuh lantai koridor sekolah. Ia terus berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi. Kosong dan sepi.

Tak memikirkan apa-apa hanya terus berjalan mengikuti panjangnya tembok koridor sekolah. "Eh?" serunya pelan seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah kelas. Perhatiannya langsung terpusat pada sosok pemuda yang berada di dalam kelas itu. **XI-Sains-1**

**_****Say Hi_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**.:ShikaKiba:.

* * *

**

Dengan jelas, tulisan papan kelas itu terbaca. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiba melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki tempat di mana anak-anak yang memiliki IQ tinggi berada dalam kelas ini. Dan itu termasuk sosok pemuda nanas yang kini sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas mejanya, Nara Shikamaru.

Mata cokelat Kiba terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda itu. Rambut nanas yang memang sangat mirip dengan buah nanas. Lalu, wajah sang pemuda Nara yang begitu tenang dan damai saat tertidur. Benar-benar terlarut dalam buaian sang dewi mimpi. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajah manis Kiba.

"Boleh juga. Hehehe..."

Dan tanpa sadar jemarinya telah bergerak menyentuh pipi kenyal Shikamaru. "Nanas," gumamnya sedikit takjub, masih dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Perlahan, jemarinya bergerak mengelus pipi kenyal Shikamaru. Entah disadari atau tidak. Kiba sangat menyukainya.

"Eng~" Suara lenguhan yang langsung terdengar dari sosok pemuda nanas. Merasa terganggu dan tak mengenakkan mungkin. Karena sentuhan yang diberikan Kiba benar-benar membuat Shikamaru risih dan geli.

"Sudah bangun, ya? Hehehe..." seru Kiba seraya menarik pelan tangannya dari pipi Shikamaru.

Kini, kepala nanas telah terangkat dari sisi meja kelas bersamaan dengan ditegakkannya tubuh itu. Sebuah uapan kecil, lalu tangan yang bergerak untuk mengucek mata dilakukan sang pemuda Nara. Ia belum tahu atau lebih tepatnya belum sadar dengan keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya.

Kiba yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya menunggu dan tersenyum kecil memperhatikan sosok pemuda nanas yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Benar-benar membuat hatinya tertarik.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Hingga pada detik kelima Shikamaru baru sadar dan bertanya, "Siapa kau?" dengan wajah setengah terkantuk.

"_Hi_... Akhirnya bangun juga. Ini sudah jam pulang, loh. Kau tak pulang?"

"... Belum,"

"Kau tahu, tidak? Aku suka wajah tertidurmu, Nanas. Begitu menyejukkan hati dan manis," Kalimat langsung yang terlontar dari bibir Kiba. Sangat jelas dan tidak mengada-ada.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. "... Apa maksudmu?"

"Eng~ Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya lewat dan menemukanmu yang sedang tertidur di kelas ini," Kiba tersenyum lagi.

"Ck, mendokusei~" Sang Nara berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"...dan aku sangat menyukainya,"

"Hm?"

"Menyukai wajah tidurmu. Kau tak dengar apa, Nanas?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku punya nama," Shikamaru menatap datar ke arah pemuda Inuzuka. Tak mencapai hitungan detik, uluran tangan langsung menjulur ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Yoroshiku,"

"...Nara Shikamaru," seru pemuda nanas seraya membalas uluran tangan Kiba. Kemudian, helaan napas panjang terdengar.

"Hehehe... _Hi_, Shika-chan."

Pertama kali pada hari ini, seorang 'pemuda' memanggil Nara Shikamaru dengan tambahan 'chan' setelah namanya dipanggil. Dan itu membuat detak jantung pemuda Nara berdebar-debar. Apa maksudnya?

"Che, mendokusei, Puppy." keluh Shikamaru menutupi setengah wajah cueknya. Kali ini memang berbeda, sangat berbeda. Pertemuan konyol dan pendek namun membuat Nara Shikamaru merasakan hal yang berbeda. Singkat, terlalu singkat. Antara dirinya dan pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Shikamaru." ujar Kiba dengan senyum lebarnya. Lagi dan lagi senyuman itu diberikan untuk Shikamaru. Yang pertama hingga akhir ikatan yang mereka buat.

**...END...

* * *

**

**MeLepas ide pendek seteLah uLum seLesai. Masih dengan sho-ai und boys Love. Hohoho... *big smiLe* -taboked-**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
